Improbable
by Always47
Summary: *Spoiler* Fic relating to 5X05 promo and articles published. First story I've put on here to please don't destory me when commenting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Marlowe created these characters, not mine. Not today, not ever.

**AN**: First ever fanfic I've been brave enough to write and share. It needs a lot of work and I'd love your opinions and comments : )

* * *

It was 6 am when the ringing of her phone woke her up. Kate glanced at the screen and when she saw it was Ryan quickly picked up.

"Beckett" she mumbled.

"Morning, Beckett. Sorry to call so early, but we just got word of a body" said Ryan, sounding way too awake for the godforsaken hour.

"What's the address? I'll meet you guys there."

She grabbed a notepad from her bedside table and quickly wrote down the address before hanging up with Ryan. She lay back down for a second and sighed before nudging Castle awake.

"Ughhh….why can't people commit murders after the sun comes up" he groaned as he struggled to open his eyes and wake up.

"I'm going to quickly jump in the shower and change, you better be ready by the time I come out or I'm leaving you here" she told him as she got up. Before he could even fit in a reply she added, "and no you can't join me."

He shot her a small pout, but threw the sheets off and started to get up to search for his clothes.

By the time Kate was done changing, Castle already had 2 cups of coffee ready to go.

She reached for her cup, but before relinquishing his hold Castle leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips along with a whispered "Good Morning."

Kate smiled and replied, "Morning. One of these days we will be able to have a proper morning wake up and breakfast"

"I'm holding you to that." He told her as they both chugged down the coffee and walked out her door towards the elevators.

* * *

Castle arrived at the crime scene about ten minutes after Beckett, as he had to stop and hail a cab as well as stop by a local coffee shop to continue appearances of their morning ritual.

The uniforms outside pointed him towards the 4th floor to apartment B where he could see the door wide open and a young blonde woman standing outside obviously in shock talking with Ryan. He offered them a small smile before going inside to see what they would be dealing with.

"Hey Castle," said Ryan as he walked towards the team all standing in the center of the room next to a ladder.

"Hey guys, so where is the body." He asked as he walked up and handed Beckett her coffee.

Esposito pointed up with his pen and that's when Castle noticed the body nailed into the ceiling. From his position all he could see was that she looked relatively young with long blonde hair and from all the blood it seemed she had been that way for quite a while.

"Her roommate found her this morning when she came home from partying, no sign of forced entry and of course no one heard anything." said Esposito with a sigh before continuing, "whoever did this was sick, man."

As Esposito was talking, Castle started to circle closer to the woman's face. As her face and features came into view, Castle felt his breath catch in his throat.

Ryan chose that moment to enter the crime scene," The roommate said she had some sort of secret boyfriend, some famous actor or something who didn't want anyone knowing they were together. He was rich and always taking her out to fancy places. She's designs for a local jeweler down the street and has no known enemies. Her name is…"

"Carly Mendler," interrupted Castle.

"You knew her?" asked Beckett. She had been watching her boyfriend's strange reaction to the victim and was a little uneasy about this revelation.

"We dated…years ago." He replied. "Back when she was still studying at NYU, before I met Meredith. We haven't talked in years; I didn't even know she was back in the city."

Beckett let out a small sigh and locked eyes with Castle; she had a million questions but didn't know where to begin without letting anyone else see her unease at the situation.

The boys shared a look and made a quick retreat towards Lanie who was talking with her staff to figure out how best to get the body down without damaging too much evidence.

* * *

Beckett had sent Castle home, claiming he was too close to the case needed a little time to deal with the loss and clear his head. He had tried to argue, but her mind had been set and he reluctantly agreed to take the day off with the assurance that he would be there tomorrow.

Kate was able to breathe a sigh of relief once he was gone and pushed everything out of her mind except for the victim. As she stared at the murder board, trying to piece together the little evidence they had, she received a call from Lanie to hurry down to the morgue.

"Hey girl, where's Castle?" Lanie inquired as Kate walked in.

"I sent him home," Kate replied, her face set.

Lanie raised an eyebrow, but knew better then to argue when Kate was like this. She let out a small sigh at her friend's obvious distress and continued on, "well it is a good thing he isn't here to see this. The victim wasn't just murdered; this was some sort of ritualistic brutalization. She was raped and beaten before being branded and wrapped in wire. From there they made sure she was still alive before nailing her by her hands and feet to the ceiling where she ultimately died from severe internal bleeding. I was able to pull a partial print from her arm and the boys are running it through the system now."

"Good," said Kate before starting to turn back towards the door.

"Freeze," Lanie ordered. "After all that you reply 'Good' and think that is enough? Girl what is the matter? What did writer boy do now?"

Kate looked down at the floor, took in a deep shaky breathe and rushed ahead, "She used to date Castle, like 20 years ago they were hot and heavy for a while but supposedly haven't talked in years."

"So this is an issue because…" Lanie knew how Kate felt but last she heard there was a new boyfriend in the mix and this sounded an awful lot like jealousy.

"It isn't," sighed Kate.

"Not very convincing there, are you sure there isn't more to this."

"I…" Kate was saved by her phone ringing, "got to get this, later Lanie." She said before answering the call.

"Don't think this conversation is over," Lanie said to the retreating back of her best friend as she shook her head with a smile.


	2. The Arrest

Disclaimer: Characters still belong to Marlowe but dang if I'm not having fun borrowing them

AN: WOW! I woke up to a ton of emails with story alerts made me so happy! THANK YOU ALL! I didn't plan to continue until tonight but I wrote a short little addition as my gift to you.

* * *

Esposito and Ryan shared an uneasy glance as they approached Beckett who sat silently staring at the murder board. She looked up and greeted them both with a small grimace and asked, "Did you get it?"

"Yea, I can't believe this is happening," replied Ryan as he handed her the warrant.

"Never thought we would have to get a warrant for the arrest of Castle," added Esposito.

"Maybe there is a good explanation, a reason why he didn't…" Ryan started to try and find a reason, any reason why they might be in this situation but a quick look at Beckett told him it was best to just stop there.

Both men watched Beckett as she quickly looked over the papers and nodded before grabbing for her coat.

"You boys coming?" she asked.

"Beckett…" started Ryan, he knew Castle and Beckett's secret and how it must be killing her much deeper then she could share. Her boyfriend, her partner, maybe even her possible soul mate had straight out lied to them. His finger prints had been found on the victim as well as at the crime scene and to make matters worse they had a witness who claimed to have seen Carly and Castle together the previous Friday out on a date.

"Let's go," she interrupted before he could finish.

The men shared one more look before quietly following Beckett out of the precinct to arrest the man they had all considered a trusted friend up until that afternoon.

* * *

Esposito took the lead as the group got off the elevator and headed toward Castle's door. Two uniforms had accompanied them to take Castle straight to booking and make sure there was no question as to how legitimately the arrest was handled.

Beckett had been quiet the whole time, tightly clutching the arrest warrant with her eyes trained on the carpeted floor. She made no move to take lead and knock on the door so Esposito lifted his hand and gave a solid knock on the door.

Castle opened up the door, a smile on his face quickly turning to confusion as he caught sight of the two uniforms at the back of the group.

"Beckett?" he asked.

"Richard Castle you are under arrest for the murder of Carly Mendler," started Esposito as he turned Castle and handcuffed him behind his back.

The confusion on Castle's face turned to disbelief as he struggled to make eye contact with Kate who continued to study the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Seemingly ignoring the fact that the man she had known and trusted for over 4 years was currently getting arrested.

"Beckett…" Castle tried again but was cut off by Esposito.

"Hey," said Esposito while giving Castle a small shake, "do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes, yes I get it. But why? You guys know me, how could you think I was capable of murder?" asked Castle.

Giving up on getting Beckett to look at him and instead focusing on Ryan to give him the answers he needed.

"We ask the questions," Interjected Beckett in a voice so hard and detached that the men all turned to her in shock before jumping into action as she motioned the uniforms to take Castle away.


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: Marlowe created these characters, not mine. Not today, not ever.

AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I got a little stuck so of course once i start writting i have to head off to church! I will add more later and no they won't break up and YES kate will have to work to get Castle back.

* * *

Castle sat alone in the interrogation room with his hands clasped on the table in front of him. He knew they must all be behind the glass watching him, planning their strategy but right now the thoughts in his head were racing a mile a minute.

How could they think he was guilty? How could they arrest him like a no good criminal? Did they actually think he was capable of something like this?

He couldn't focus on one thought long enough to find an answer, thankfully he was saved by the door swinging open and Esposito, Ryan, and Beckett all walking in. He searched their faces for some sort of clue to what was happening but they had on their "bad cop" face.

Ryan approached the table while the other two leaned against the walls in opposite corners of the room, "Castle, do you know why you are here?"

"In theory yes, I understand you guys have arrested me for Carly's murder. The question is why?"

"This wasn't just a run of the mill murder Castle. This woman was raped, beaten, brutalized. She was punished for something. So is there something you need to tell us?"

Castle stared back in disbelief. He wasn't just being accused of killing someone but instead being labeled a monster. "As redundant and cliché as it sounds my only reply is, I didn't do it."

"Castle we have evidence linking you to Carly. Witnesses saw you together, a video of you purchasing jewelry that we found on her when she died, and worst of all your fingerprints at the crime scene. So you tell me, how does any of this show you might be innocent?"

It was at the moment that Beckett finally met his eyes and the emotions displayed there showed her hurt and disbelief but the emotion that was missing, the one that he craved, was her trust in his innocence.

Castle took one more look around the room, at his partners for the last four years, and gave the only reply that might save him at this point, "I think I'd like to speak with my lawyer."

* * *

Alone in his holding cell, Castle tried to replay the last week in his mind. He thought back to the last time he saw Carly alive, he had lied to Beckett when he said it had been years since the two had spoken, they had been in contact for a couple months now.

Castle hadn't mean to keep it from Beckett but the relationship between the two was new and they weren't at the point where sharing every detail of their lives was necessary or even expected. He never could have imagined that the two worlds would collide in this way.

Carly had been a past love, but they had ended their relationship on good terms. They had both agreed they worked better as friends then lovers. So when she called him out of the blue and asked that they meet up for dinner he accepted. Who was he to decline an invitation to meet up with an old friend?

His thoughts were interrupted when Beckett walked alone in the holding cell area. She stayed behind the bars, leaning against an old table in the corner. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes and said, "Just tell me what happened, help me understand how this happened."

"I didn't kill Carly. The way she was murdered, you can't possibly think I'm capable of doing something like that. If nothing else you have to believe, to know, that I'm not a total monster." He was desperate to make her believe his innocence.

Right now the pain of being labeled a murderer by his friends, the humiliation of having them drag him in as a felon, the ache in his heart at seeing the woman he loved so easily believe the worst of him, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was clearing his name so they could begin the search for the true killer.

"Castle you lied to us, lied to me. You said you hadn't spoken to her in years and we come to find out that you were seen dining with her, buying jewelry for her, and you fit the description her roommate gave us of her secret boyfriend. So you tell me, Castle, as a detective what else can I think?"

"You trust in me, in us. You take into account the fact that for four years I stood by your side and helped you solve murders just like this. Yes I lied about my contact with Carly, but we were friends who had recently reconnected. Nothing more, and for you to doubt that after these last few months after everything we went through to get where we now are?"

She took it all in and asked one final question, "Where were you last Friday night?"

"If you even have to ask that question then this conversation is over," said Castle as he turned towards the wall.


End file.
